Earth Defense Force: Omega
Earth Defense Force: Omega is a spin-off game in D3's Earth Defense Force franchise, in a vein similar to Insect Armageddon. Buggernauts Assassins *'Genus:' Assassin Bug: **''Zelus biloba'' (main strain) **''Pselliopus barberi'' (swift mutant strain) **''Platymeris laevicollis'' (poisoned mutant strain) *'First Sighting:' Florida (main strain), Mexico (swift mutant), Central Africa (poison mutant) Assassins are large insects that have been developed for sabotage runs. For this effect, they are enhanced with stealth capabilities, allowing them to cloak if left dormant long enough to close in on targets to deal close-range damage. Attacking causes them to uncloak and reveal themselves, however, leaving them vulnerable to counter-attack. Decorators *'Genus:' Decorator Crab **Graceful Decorator Crab, Oregonia gracilis (main strain) **Portly Spider Crab, Libinia emarginata (mine mutant strain) **Long-legged Spider Crab, Macropodia rostrata (poisoned mutant strain) **Yellowline Arrow Crab, Stenorhynchus seticornis (skyscraper mutant strain) *'First Sighting:' Northern Pacific Ocean (main strain), East Coast of North America (mine mutant), Mediterranean Sea (poison mutant), Caribbean (skyscraper mutant) Decorators are giant crabs that have been developed for ambush attacks, being swiftly teleported in by Injector ships to lie in wait for targets to unwittingly stumble upon them. The main strain is built to attach itself to the underside of existing buildings, and when disturbed will erupt out of the ground, carrying the building with it. They can burrow again should the need arise, allowing Colonists to use them for cover. Mine Mutants are far smaller, roughly the size of a tank, and bury themselves under the ground, especially along roadways. Once they detect a target they will extend the spikes on their back to damage anyone who steps or rolls over them before erupting from the surface to try and take their foes on directly. They later are found in large numbers with the Skyscraper Mutants, where they can climb along the skyscraper's surface and adhere to it to act as makeshift armor. Poison Mutants inhabit buildings in a manner just like Main Strain Decorators, but with the added bonus that when they lift out of the earth they begin to exude a toxic miasma surrounding them, consistently draining the life of nearby targets unless they move for safety. Skyscraper Mutants are rare, but are immense in size. They hide exclusively under skyscrapers and when they lift it up they are able to smash it into the ground against targets. Although their legs can be injured to hinder their walking capabilities, they are not able to be slain without first destroying the building resting on top of them, as their head is hidden inside of this. However, some EDF forces have reported that Mine Mutants can and will rush a compromised Skyscraper Mutant and burrow into its concrete armor to act as a first line of defense against attacks from the Earth forces. Longicorns *'Genus:' Longicorn *'First Sighting:' wikipedia: Flies. Whips foes with long antennae. Pistoleers *'Genus:' Pistol Shrimp **''Betaeopsis aequimanus'' (main strain) **''Athanas areteformis'' (mortar mutant strain) **''Alpheus randalli'' (energy cannon mutant strain) *'First Sighting:' New Zealand (main strain), Red Sea (mortar strain), Marquesas Islands (cannon strain) Pistoleers are a species of shrimp that have been developed into ranged attackers. They use their one large claw for firing their attacks, and this can be destroyed separately from the main body. Doing so will cause them to flee in the two smaller strains until they can regenerate the claw, or will force the larger strain to resort to smashing around with its antennae. Main Strain Pistoleers are mainly black with a translucent stripe down their middle that shows the energy coursing inside of them. They are the smallest of the three strains, being roughly the size of a car, and like the others they must charge their energy before firing it. As this energy charges the stripe in their body glows a blinding white, seemingly darkening the areas around them right before launching. These beams they fire are concentrated energy and can knock a soldier down if it strikes them, but buildings can be used as cover against the attacks, as they cannot go through them, nor can they destroy buildings with their attack. Being close to a Main Strain Pistoleer as it fires its weapon but without being in their sights still will knock the soldier back a little ways from the sheer energy released from the beam. Mortar Pistoleers are wholly translucent creatures, with a more pale yellow, orange and red body. They are the size of a small Hector and again must charge their attack before launching. There's takes a bit longer than that of a Main Strain, but the energy can be seen building up throughout their body, darkening the area around them in the process as their entire body will glow with energy right before launch. They launch energy mortars instead of beam shots however, and these detonate upon striking a solid surface, easily sending soldiers flying and destroying buildings. Energy Cannon Pistoleers are the crawdaddies of them all. Although smaller than a Quadruped Fortress, they are equipped with a massive energy beam cannon in their claw. Energizing their weapon draws in light from all around, darkening the entire zone in the process. Although partially covered in heavy red plates, other areas are translucent but turn pure white with glowing energy right before a devastating attack. This attack causes extreme damage to soldiers and pierces buildings, traveling well beyond mission parameter boundaries. Few soldiers can survive such an attack. However targetting and destroying their claw gun will not leave them without way to strike back, and they will instead rely on their very long antennae. These they will charge up with glowing yellow energy and strike blindly around them. The attacks are slow but still can be hard to dodge given their unpredictability and their overall thickness. Spidsnucks *'Genus:' Spidsnuck **''Zephyrarchaea barrettae'' (main strain) **''Zephyrarchaea janineae'' (kidnapper mutant strain) **''Eriauchenius gracilicollis'' (poison mutant strain) *'First Sighting:' Southwest Australia (main & kidnapper strains), Madagascar (poisoned mutant) Spidsnucks are a species of arachnids that have been developed for surprise strikes. Often paired with Assault Spiders, Bau, or other spider types like Bomber Spiders or Tickers, these are about mid-way in terms of mass between an Assault Spider and a Bomber Spider, but make up for the easier-to-hit body dimensions by being able to very quickly strike forward with their heads on a surprisingly long neck. Their fangs are also elongated, giving them a frightening reach that few would be able to suspect. Main Strain Spidsnucks are somewhat slower than regular Assault Spiders and cannot leap, but they can make up for this by quickly being able to climb buildings through the use of their neck like a grappling hook. Interestingly, both the Main Strain and Kidnapper Mutants emerged from the same region of Southwest Australia at roughly the same time. Unlike Main Strains however, Kidnappers with strike forward with their heads and grasp their victim, yanking them back with them before attempting to flee the battlefield, crushing their target in their huge jaws. The individual caught or their allies must try and free them as quick as possible before the Buggernaut has gone out of range and killed its prey. Wing Divers are considered invaluable for this defense strategy. Once they have killed a victim they will return to the battlefield for another. Poison Spidsnucks first appeared in Madagascar and made short work of the EDF forces deployed there. They strike at range with their heads and stay back while the venom works its way through their victims and slowly drains their life over time. Tiger Beetles *'Genus:' Tiger Beetle *'First Sighting:' wikipedia: Rushes forward extremely fast but goes blind. Ravagers Injector A class of carrier ship that specifically carries only Decorators. It very swiftly teleports them underneath buildings ("injecting") for them to infest. Injectors have a range that leaves some people to nickname them "Sniper Carriers". Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Earth Defense Force Fanon Category:Games Category:Fangames